The Hanging Tree
by RinzlerKitty94
Summary: "Are you, are you coming to the tree? Wear a necklace of rope side by side with me." Arthur has been convicted of a terrible crime, and now faces the punishment of the Hanging Tree. What if he had nothing to do with it, and the only one who knows is Francis? Can Francis save Arthur? Very AU, very dark and sad. Based on the song Hanging Tree from the Hunger Games Series.
1. Chapter 1

'_Are you, are you coming to the Tree, where they strung up a man they say murdered three? Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it seem if we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree.'_

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't kill them, I didn't! They killed themselves! I swear it, I told them not to!" No one listened to the doomed man's cries. No one believed him, to beg for mercy was useless. Emerald eyes desperately searched the crowd of people as he was dragged towards his death; searching for the bright sapphire eyes of his lover, hoping not to see them if only to be spared from seeing the pain in them. He was not so fortunate. Those eyes locked onto his, staring back at him, attempting to look brave for his sake. '_No! No, run! Just run! Please…'_ His thoughts screamed, as his mouth was covered with a dirty piece of cloth.

The people that condemned him had claimed he had killed his victims using witchcraft, and as they drew nearer to the tree, they had covered his mouth to keep him from casting a spell on them, to keep him from being able to escape. He looked up again, and still bright blue eyes stared helplessly into the emerald eyes of his lover. Arthur's heart broke at that gaze, yet at the same time he couldn't bear to look away. He felt his own eyes tear up as he realized that they had reached the tree, and he felt a rope being tied around his neck. Arthur knew that he now had only a few seconds before the rope was tied to a branch, just low enough that it could be easily reached by his executioners, but high enough that he would be unable to touch the ground. It would not be a quick death, caused by a short drop and a sudden stop that would break his neck; no, he would die slowly from suffocation.

He searched the crowd once again, now hoping that he would find his lover's eyes, not wanting to be abandoned now. He found those eyes again, and felt the slightest sliver of hope begin to fill his heart. He wanted nothing more than to run into his lover's arms, to be held and comforted, but there was no chance for such happiness. He had known there wouldn't be, but something inside Arthur's heart broke once again as he felt himself being lifted from the ground, and the rope tightening around his neck. Now he knew all hope was gone, destroyed by the mindless hate of the villagers, and that he was as good as dead.

'_Please run now. Please don't stay and watch.' _ Arthur gave up fighting and felt his world slowly fading to darkness; he took one last look at the crowd, and was satisfied to see that his lover had left. One last thought filled his mind as what he hoped was merciful death took him.

'_I'm sorry, Francis. I love you.'_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note; Hello, I decided to make one of these now. I would just like to say that this is going to get more depressing. Oh and a big thank you to Sunshine Project. You are the reason I decided to post this chapter today.**

'_Are you, are you coming to the Tree, where the dead man called out for his love to flee? Strange things did happen here, no stranger would it be if we met up at midnight in the Hanging Tree."_

Those eyes told him to run, to leave him to die, but he couldn't. He couldn't abandon Arthur yet. Francis held his ground as long as he could stand to, his heart shattered with the knowledge that he would be using the love of his life all too soon. Arthur was innocent, how could these people not see that?

He watched the rope tighten around his lover's neck, and could no longer stand to watch any longer. He turned away and ran, ran from the mob, the Tree, the helpless look of pain and fear in his beloved's eyes. Back to their home. He fell on their bed, only now allowing himself to cry, to sob his heart out. He needed Arthur, needed to be able to hold him close, to kiss him, to never again let him go. But he never would again, Arthur was, if not now, then soon would be, dead. Francis clutched Arthur's pillow close to his chest, clinging to the last remains of Arthur, breathing in his scent of his lover, hoping it wouldn't fade soon. It was only a matter of time before they discovered that he was partially to blame for the deaths of those three people, the three deaths for which Arthur had been executed. It was all Antonio's fault really, but he had been there.

It was a cruel irony that two of those who died were Francis's friends; Antonio and Gilbert. Antonio had caused it, unintentionally, killing himself, one of his best friends, and the young man he was in love with. Gilbert and Lovino had unfortunately been in the way. Francis almost wished that they would find out, and drag him away to die as well; that way he could be with his beloved Arthur again. He knew that wouldn't happen soon, and that for now he had to live for Arthur's memory. It just hurt so much.

"Arthur, s'il vous plaît revenir…"*

*** - Arthur, please come back.**


End file.
